Star Trek: Final Fight
by uniquemick
Summary: Captain Thelev and his skeleton crew are tasked to take the Enterprise-A to the Memory Alpha ship museum after her decommission but get caught up in a major battle. This is set a few weeks after the events of Star Trek VI


**All copyright to any Star Trek characters and other stuff is owned by Paramount etc. I don't own any of this of and don't make any money out of it. Some of the characters are original though but hey, if you like them then you use them in your own fan fiction no problem. **

**I hope you enjoy it and please leave me a review if you wish. **

**********************************

The year is 2293 and James T Kirk is stood in his ceremonial Starfleet uniform looking out of one of the many observation decks located on Starbase 215. The man is in a sombre mood as he thinks back on his son, David. Outside the observation window, the Enterprise sits docked in the internal shipyard and she is all powered down. Small shuttlecrafts are dotted around her supporting the crews that are repairing any exterior damage after her engagement at Khitoma. Kirk takes a final sip from his champagne glass as the swoosh of the automatic door opens behind him.

"_Any particular reason why you're hiding in here"?_

Doctor McCoy and Mr Spock walk up next to Kirk. Jim does not turn to look at them but instead keeps his sad glare on his ship. Bones gives him a warm smile as he senses his friends' sadness.

"_You know it is the captain's right to stick around at these dull parties and bore everyone with their stories". _

Kirk turns to face his old friends.

"_It's a decommission ceremony Bones. We're here to celebrate the decommission of a part of my life". _

Bones takes a swig of his own champagne, thinks for a moment and then as he speaks it makes Kirk give a smile.

"_God damn it Jim you can really suck the life out a party"._

Spock raises his eyebrow at the illogical thought that this mood is solely down to his captain and friend having to walk away from Enterprise for the last time.

"_It seems illogical to weep for a ship". _

McCoy turns to him and with a scowl Spock has seen so many times over the years and says.

"Good God man. Are you completely devoid of any kind of soul you green blooded elf"?

Jim puts his empty glass onto the nearby table and turns back to the giant window.

"_Seems such a waste that she is being patched up just to be retired to the Memory__ Alpha ship museum__"._

The three friends turn to leave the deck and return to the party thrown in honour of the famous flagship. As they leave Spock turns to Jim.

"_You think you are taking it bad captain. I hear they had to prise Scotty off the bulkhead by force"._

Kirk and Bones are laughing at Spock's comment as they exit. As they are about to leave Kirk turns to look at the ship over his shoulder. He gives a loving smile and what was once his home for so many years.

"_Gods speed old friend". _

**********************************

An elderly and quite portly Andorian Captain called Thelev is walking the corridors of Enterprise on his way to the bridge. Thelev has been given the honour of being the very last captain of Enterprise. His job is to take the ship to get it downgraded and ready for its new home. His chief engineer runs up to join him. She is a Trill woman in her early fifties but still very attractive for her age.

"_How was the party last night? Some of us were working till 0300 hours of course" _

The captain looks at her, his head heavy with a hangover. It never surprises him how full of life she is even at the ungodly hour of the morning.

"_It went well, but I swear __Lenara_ _it's the last time I get talked into a drinking contest with Pavel Chekhov"._

She gives a cheeky grin as they continue towards the turbolift.

"_You're getting old Captain, you don't have the ability of an young Andorian anymore". _

The captain smiles as he pushes the button for the lift.

"_Any more back chat like that and I'll stick you in the brig"._

Lenara laughs as she watches Thelev get in the lift. She passes him her electronic clipboard that contains the final repair report on the ship.

"_Oh is that so? I can't see my husband liking that very much"._

The captain takes the clipboard and throws Lenara a wink as the doors begin the shut.

"_God job I am your husband then isn't it?"_

The doors open onto the bridge and Thelev walks out. Since it is just a Skeleton crew the stations are not all manned. The crew is one he has worked with for a few years now. They are mostly made up of cadets on one-year fleet experience duties from Starfleet academy or fully qualified crew who are close to retirement. The latter is the case of Thelev, the man is only eight months from retirement and looking forward to moving back to Andoria. Lenara isn't overly thrilled to join him as she was never one for the cold in any of her life cycles.

The captain eases himself into his seat and has a look around the bridge. Hey has always liked this class of ship and before today has only had the pleasure to captain a Constitution once before.

"_Report Mr Ryker". _

Ryker is a human cadet only into his first three months of on the job training. A competent pilot but still a little green around the gills but Thelev trusts him all the same. Saying that he is still keeping an eye on this young human as he's never flown a Constitution class outside of a simulator.

"_Repairs were all completed last night Captain. We're ready to ship out on your order". _

You see the captain lean over to hit the communication button on his chair arm.

"_Thank you ensign, Bridge to Engineering". _

The speaker crackles into life, and the voice of his wife and chief engineer can be heard.

"_Engineering here captain". _

"_Report"._

Lenara is stood inside Engineering at a communication console. The engine room is a buzz of lights and humming noises. Her team is seen monitoring consoles and making final adjustments.

"_All ready Captain. The last of the work crews have left so we're ready if you are"._

Back in the bridge, Thelev gives a nod towards Ryker as he shuts off the com link.

"_Helm, take us out. One quarter impulse"._

The docking clamps and walkways begin to retract away for the side of the ship. Her thrusters gently power up and manoeuvre the Enterprise away form the sidewall. Reaching maximum distance the main impulse engines hum into life and start the ship on her move out of the dock. The giant internal hull doors start their slow slide to open and Enterprise eases through the gap. The French communication's ensign swings on his chair to face his captain. Thelev wasn't a big fan of his, the ensign in his opinion was lazy and not what starfleet was looking for. He would make sure his end of tour report would reflect as much.

"_Captain Thelev I'm receiving a communication from the dock commander. It seems that we have someone outside waiting to say goodbye. It's USS __Excelsior__and we are being hailed". _

Captain Thelev orders to have it put up on screen. They are greeted by the image of a smiling Captain Hikaru Sulu.

"_Captain Thelev. I couldn't leave without seeing her in flight one last time"._

Thelev had a few dealings with Sulu in the past and when they have met in passing they have always enjoyed each others company. He had a lot of respect for Sulu what with his time with Jim Kirk but also as the man in the big seat of the Excelsior.

"_Don't worry captain I'll make sure not to scratch her"._

"_ha-ha-ha I know you will Thelev. __Take care of her she's been through a lot"._

The screen cuts off and is replaced by the image of the Excelsior turning away and jumping to warp.

"_Set course Mr. Ryker. Maximum warp"._

Yes she had been through a lot but even now he couldn't resist putting Enterprise into the wind and giving her the full beans. After all this would be her final run. After leaving Mars and her warp engines removed she would make the final journey to earth under impulse. He was sure Lenara wouldn't mind him pushing the engines like this. After all, it was a simple enough mission.

A few hours into the mission Lenara had managed to convince her husband that it would be a better idea to drop back to warp six. Disappointedly Thelev had agreed as he was hoping to make the run to the Utopian ship yards in record time. Sat in his ready room he is making his first log as the captain on the Enterprise.

"_Captains log. We're two hours out of Starbase 215 and on course for Utopia Planitia shipyards on Mars. My heart is heavy for this final mission of a ship with so much history on it that…"_

The rumble of his stomach stops him mid sentence. The captain shut of his recording device and decides that he should probably force a late breakfast down his throat. It may even help with the hangover his was fighting. Arriving in the canteen he first notices his wife sat having a sandwich, the second thing to hit his is the smell of food. His stomach turns at the thought of food so he decides too only have a cup of coffee and sits down next to Lenara. The canteen is mostly empty with a few of the lower deck crews grabbing a quick bite to eat.

"_So did you get to see all of the tweaks in engineering"?_

Lenara swallows her food and wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"_Montgomery Scott,__is a genius. At least eighty percent of the modifications should be updated onto the remaining Constitution class ships if you ask me". _

Her husband takes a sip of his coffee and rests his forehead in his free hand.

"_Doubtful they would ever do that. With Enterprise to mothballed it leaves only three of the same class in use. The Excelsior class is the backbone of the federation now"._

Pulling a face Lenara replies to his comment.

"_Yuk. Horrible bloody ship that. It always makes me think of a fat elephant when I look at one"._

Thelev chuckles as he finishes his coffee off.

"_Well I wouldn't say no if they gave me one". _

Lenara throws her napkin at him in a mock huff, it lands on his head. The captain does not attempt to remove it such is his hangover and just leaves it there.

"_Bet you would since you know I'm not qualified to work on Excelsior ships. So if they give you one you couldn't work with your wonderful wife anymore". _

Thelev gives out a laugh as he finally pulls the napkin off his head and swings back on his chair legs.

"_Always with the silver lining. Ha Ha Ha"!_

His attention is drawn to the speaker system as he hears the communication ensign's voice click into life and requests the captain come to the bridge as soon as possible. Thelev says goodbye to his wife and walks out to find the nearest turbo lift. He enters the bridge and turns to the ensign who is patiently waiting for him.

"_Sir it's a priority message from Starfleet. It's addressed to all ships in the quadrant"._

Thelev has a concerned look on his face as he lowers himself into the captain's chair. He gives the order to put it onscreen. He knows that a fleet wide message can only mean bad news.

"_On Screen ensign"_

**********************************

The Captain and his senior members of the skeleton crew are all sat in the make shift meeting room in the Enterprises senior dinning room. Thelev looks serous as he is standing at the head of the table and he addresses the other four officers.

"_A short time ago, I received a priority transmission from Admiral Morrow at Starfleet Command. They have asked for every available ship to meet at these co-ordinates". _

The captain turns and hits a button on his remote and a video screen comes on showing a star map. Ryker sticks his hand in the air.

"_Captain isn't that the Neutral Zone on the Klingon border"? _

Thelev puts the remote back on the table and takes his seat as he replies to his helmsman.

"_Correct. Starfleet intelligence have informed us that of 0800 hours this morning the Klingon fleet have engaged an unknown alien ship within their own space". _

Waves of concerned looks pass the table between the department heads. Lenara speaks up first.

"_What and the Klingon's have asked for help? I'm assuming there is a twist we're missing here Captain"._

Thelev hits the remote again and the screen kicks up a new image of the alien ship. The ship isn't as elegant as most ships seen in the alpha quadrant but instead looks like a mass of green glowing energy conduits and tightly packed grey piping. The overall shape is one of a perfect rectangle.

"_No official word has come from the Klingons asking for assistance and yes there is a twist. These are long range scans of the alien ship. It's a hell of a size has an energy signature we've never seen before". _

Lt Harper gets out of his seat and has a closer look at the tactical data on the video screen.

"_Weapons"?_

Lt Harp'ar had been with the captain for five years now and was the only member of his crew to have seen actual combat. The weapons question was not of a surprise to Thelev, as the tactical officer always seemed to be up for a fight.

"_The alien weapons were cutting through the Klingon shields as if they are not even there. Early estimates show that they have lost a quarter of their fleet in that sector". _

The captain watched the shocked reaction of the others as they look at each other. He breaks the silence within the room.

"_The alien ship is on a direct course for Earth. It jumps to warp ten every forty-seven minutes then drops out after an hour. It seems the Klingons have at least damaged its warp capabilities. They predict in two hours the ship will drop at the co-ordinates provided. Starfleet want to deliver the killing blow and stop this ship before it does God knows what in Earth space". _

You see Thelev stand from his seat. The rest follow his lead as they see the briefing is coming to an end. The captain leans forward onto the table. He has that look in his eyes that means he is all business.

"_Starfleet know we're in no condition to fight but they want us there none the less. Our task is to provide support and be responsible for evacuating severely damaged ships and pass the wounded to the medical frigates that will be unable to get inbetween the fighting"._

After the department heads returned to their locations the ships crew who are all apprised of the situation burst into life. Their main aim to make sure the Enterprise is in top condition for the battle. As they near their completion of duties, the speaker system on the ship kicks into life.

"_This is your captain speaking. We're not there to stop this thing but to save lives. Yes we're only a skeleton crew but I've worked with you all for so long that I know you can do this. In ten minutes we will be along side the medical frigate USS Unico. She will beam over extra medical staff and supplies". _

A short time later, the Miranda class USS Unico is in formation with the Enterprise with both ships only a matter of minutes away from the co-ordinates. They have slowed to Warp four to ensure a complete safe transport of all supplies and personnel. On the bridge Thelev is updated by Ensign Johns.

"_Medical supplies and staff have finished being beamed aboard captain"._

"_Ryker increase our speed to warp nine". _

The internal communication light flashes on the captains chair. Hitting the receive button the speaker spits out the voice of the new head doctor from the Unico.

"_Sickbay to bridge, we're all set down here captain." _

Sickbay is alive with people running about getting everything ready. On the comms is Dr Phlox speaking to the captain. Thelev's voice comes back to answer his new medical officer.

"_Thank you Dr Phlox and welcome aboard. We're behind schedule and the battle has already started. So we'll be taking injured onboard straight away"._

"_Understood Captain". _

Back in the bridge Ryker shouts out to his captain that they are at the co-ordinates. Thelev orders him to drop them to impulse and put up the battle on the main view screen. They are met by a horrific view of the battle already in full swing. They can see all the other different classes of Federation ship attacking the alien ship. Ships are blown apart and debris is everywhere. Ships are firing phasers and torpedoes on the massive enemy ship.

Even without his detailed scans, Thelev could tell the Federation was losing against this single enemy and losing badly at that.

**********************************

The Enterprise skilfully manoeuvres through the debris and carnage of battle. The area is alight with weapons fire from both sides. Thelev is quickly reading the incoming tactical data with regards the enemy ship. He's astounded to find that it is able to adapt to the frequency changes of the different federation phaser types. Sensors were also picking up that the enemy warp engines are regenerating on their own. He knows if this ship can jump to warp it can be at Earth in no time. The deck is shaking hard as a shock wave comes from an exploding saucer section from a nearby hit ship.

"_Mr Ryker. Hard to port"!_

"_Aye Captain"!_

From his tactical console sat next to Ryker Harp'ar spins on his seat to address his Captain.

"_Sir it's the Lexington. She's been hit. Warp core has been breached". _

"_Helm, get us in there, maximum impulse". _

TheEnterprise swings towards the crippled Excelsior class Lexington. The Lexington has took bad damage and is venting plasma from its starboard warp engine. It is still firing some phasers to the enemy ship. The captain shouts out his orders.

"_Transporter room two, begin emergency beam out of the Lexington". _

Turning to Lt Harp'ar the captain gives another order as the ship shakes and electrical relays blow out behind him.

"_Focus phasers on the enemy weapon banks that are targeting the Lexington and us". _

The green energy of an alien phaser shot hits the enterprise in the engineering section. The engine room explodes and crew members are being thrown to their deaths. As the ship buckles and a groans under the attack. A injured Lenara gets to a communication console.

"_Medical emergency in Engineering. Medical teams please respond"._

Back on the bridge things are not much better. Ensign Johns and Captain Thelev are in the middle of fighting an electrical fire at the science station. Harp'ar shouts out his update report.

"Transporters at eighty percent captain. We are forty seconds away from completing beam out".

His captain returns his report with a fresh set of orders.

"_Take phasers off line. Transfer power to transporters and structural integrity"._

"_Captain"?_

"_They're no good anyway against the alien ship anyway. Best off using the power elsewhere. _

The Lexington starts to yaw to face the alien ship its thrusters coming back online. An incoming transmission comes through to the captain's chair.

"Sir this is Transporter room two. The Lexington's bridge has put up a disruption field; I cannot beam off their captain. He's still on there".

Now facing the alien ship and missing a good portion of it's saucer section you see the Lexington start a ramming run on the alien ship.

"_It's the captain sir… he's taking the ship in. Warp Core about to erupt"!_

Thelev who is now back in the captains chair leans forward, his hands gripping the side as he shouts his order knowing that if he doesn't act fast the Enterprise could be taking out with the Lexington.

"_Helm, get us out of here NOW"! _

The Enterprise climbs away the Lexington's warp core explodes as it hits the alien ship. You see the Enterprise vibrate and buckle as the shock wave hits them. The crew are thrown around like toys as power fails all around the ship. Thelev picks himself up off the floor as the emergency generators kick in.

"_Report Lt Harp'ar"_

"_External sensors are off line. By the looks of it we have multiple hull breaches on decks A to E". _

Thelev staggers to Ensign Johns who is slumped in his seat and bleeding from his head. The captain checks his pulse and quickly finds the young ensign is dead. He hits the communication button.

"_Bridge to engineering, come in"._

"_Lenara here captain, all primary and secondary systems offline, we're crippled on backup power only". _

"_I need my sensors back up Chief, I need to know what is going on out there"._

Lenara hits a number of buttons on a console and begins a hard restart of the short distance sensors. She breaths a sigh of relief and it comes online. Back in the bridge, Thelev is over Ryker's shoulder looking at the data coming in. There is no sign of the alien ship but only the semi crippled Federation fleet. The blue glow of a transporter lights up the bridge. It's the first office of the USS Unico and medical team.

"_Sir we're hear to help and begin transport of your crew and patients to our ship. It's over captain, the alien ship has warped away"._

Twenty-four hours later and Captain Thelev is sat in a huge briefing room on the station Deep Space Three. He is there with other star ship captains and commanders waiting for the debriefing to start. He feels a hand on his shoulder from the seats behind. He turns to find Captain Sulu smiling back to him.

"_Good to see you again Captain Thelev". _

"_You too Sulu"_

"_I hear you saved the lives of everyone on the Lexington"_

"_Well everyone but the Captain it would seem". _

Thelev eyes grow sad and the thought of the crew he had lost in the battle. They had all served with amazing courage and he would see that every one of them would receive a commendation from Starfleet for there actions. It could have been worse he thought, he had only lost three crewmen and thank the gods his wife was relatively unhurt. With the salvage of Enterprise from the battlefield the ship would still after a few months of repairs be able to become that museum piece on Earth.

The lights dim as Admiral Morrow takes the stage. Behind him the huge screen shows a detailed tactical display of the enemy ship. Thelev had found out from the Unico's captain that after the warp breach the alien ship had jumped away using some sort of Transwarp conduit that the fleet was unable to follow. Whoever this race was Thelev knew that this ship of theirs was just testing the defences of each race.

It was clear that the Federation would meet these aliens again and next time they'd be ready for them.

**********************************

The End.


End file.
